Winter Night
by Diedre D'Nai
Summary: Sango's tent flies away, Miroku plays the gentleman. Drabble San/Miroku


"Ah crap..." Sango swore as a stiff wind blew her tent away. Kirara jumped after it, but alas to no avail. The demon hunter and cat watched in sorrow as the canvas fluttered and disappered into the horizon, likely to get stuck in a tree somewhere.  
"Rwrow" growled the two-tailed cat, returning to her small form and wrapping around Sango's neck like a comforting scarf. The young demon hunter looked around at her companions, wondering where she was going to lodge for the evening. Kagome's tent was off limits. Shippou was sick and Kagome, ever the doting "mother" figure in his life was taking care of him. Meaning Inuyasha was undoubtably pissed off and up in a tree.

"Sango...aren't you going to set up your tent?" Miroku's pleasant sing-song voice penetrated the air.  
"Er...about that..." Sango looked back in the direction her tent had flown off in.  
"Ah...I see." the monk assessed the situation quickly and made a snap decision, "Well, in that case, you simply must stay with me."  
"What! No!" Sango whirled around to face him. Miroku sighed,  
"Fine then, I'll sleep outside tonight. I can't sit back and allow a beautiful woman to go without shelter on a cold night."  
"But..." Sango tried to argue. She certainly didn't need _his _charity. Miroku held up a hand, silencing her.  
"No buts about it, Sango." He smiled, "I'll be fine." Sango acknowledged defeat and walked into the tent with Kirara to keep guard as she changed.

* * *

"Famous last words..." Miroku grumbled through chattering teeth. Just his luck that it was snowing. Inuyasha had gone to curl up in Kagome's tent, the dog demon's pride shattered when the snow began to fall. The monk could just picture the three of them, curled up like a little family, all toasty warm. He put his back against the tree and pulled himself into even more of a ball. He took a little bit of comfort in the idea that Sango was warm, but it wasn't quite enough to make him feel good about giving up his toes to frostbite. He needed to remember to pester Kagome about a pair of thick woolen socks.

"Hoshi-sama..." Miroku almost jumped at the sound of Sango's voice. She was standing outside the tent, wrapped in a blanket and holding a lamp.  
"Y-yes Sango?" Miroku spoke, his voice unsteady.  
"Do you..." she sighed, as if knowing she was asking a stupid question, "Do you want to sleep inside?" The monk pulled himself to his feet.  
"Yes please."  
"Okay...Come on." She called out into the snow-filled air. The freezing cold monk dragged himself towards the tent, and into the warmth inside.

Once inside Sango put the lamp up so it illuminated the whole tent. She was dressed in her normal kimono, although it was a bit looser than normal. She gestured towards some blankets and pillows she had thrown in the corner for him. He shivered and crawled beneath the blanket, thanking her.  
"Don't mention it." she curled up on Kirara, the demon's twin-tails forming a blanket.  
"Sango..."  
"Yes hoshi-sama?"  
"Are you sure..." he paused, "never mind." He wasn't about to risk being thrown outside by suggesting they curl up together. Even if for once his intentions weren't _completely _lecherous.  
"O...kay..." Sango said, rolling over and pretending to fall asleep. Miroku watched her sleep for a moment, the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled. The moment was so soothing, and more importantly he was warm with all his toes intact. Contented for the first time that evening, the monk drifted into sleep.

* * *

He awoke a short time later to find that he was much warmer. Groggy, he looked to see what was warming him. Sango was there, using his chest as a pillow. Kiara was small again, curled up in the small pocket between their legs. The demon hunter smiled softly, she made a content noise, sounding vaguely like "Miroku."

Miroku's heart fluttered. He smiled and, just as he had dreamt of doing for so long, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the woman on the forehead. This was one of the best dreams ever, it was so...life-like.  
"Goodnight Sango." He whispered. She made a content noise and nuzzled into him. He let out a gasp as her soft hand found a slit in his robes. Her palm was warm on his chest, warm and calming, like a healing salve. He felt a blush on his cheeks and he squeezed her closer.  
"You're warm, Miroku..." she said, sliding his robes open slightly and kissing his bare chest. Miroku looked at her. He was shocked to be met with open and smiling eyes  
"Yes, I'm awake." She said, "and I love you." she reached up and planted a light kiss on his lips.  
"You're awake..." he whispered, "I'm not sure I am."  
"Then be asleep." she smiled, "We'll figure it out in the morning."


End file.
